


Classic Jazz

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Arthur and Eames were music, they'd be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Jazz

If Eames were music, he’d be a smooth jazz song; a bluesy number that has couples rocking back and forth. He’d be the soaring sound of the trumpet, cutting through the air, and the undercutting tenor singer, crooning along, just a background instrument to all the others. Then the music changes; the scatting starts. The song is no longer the same and neither is Eames, nothing is really the same—the key has changed; the words have changed; the trumpet has backed off and now the lead is the same tenor voice from before, now ripping vowels to shreds. Then it’s back to normal, just for a second, before the song ends. The couples on the dance floor inhale each other’s air, nose to nose, still rocking from side to side a little.

If Arthur were music, he’d be a classical piano piece, one with a few other instruments—he doesn’t really need anyone else, but the added help is always good to hear; always makes a difference. It’s slow, tinkling octaves with the right hand while the left hand explores, and the pianist looks around the club, observing the people—this is an easy piece, one that doesn’t require too much work. It’s just intended as background music. But then, later, it’s his turn to shine—the music picks up and the left hand strums out a low F sharp an octave down, a note that grabs attention, and the right hand jumps in, and the music is loud and he’s banging on the keys and everyone is watching him and this is it, this is the moment that the whole night has led up to, and then he makes it through, gets back to the soft, tinkling part again, and there’s a stunned silence from the audience before whispering starts again. He’s in the background once more.


End file.
